Tips to Raise an Idolet
by ShinyCDiver
Summary: Think chibi Muse. Then imagine that you could actually own one of them. That's the basic idea behind this story. Accepting requests for this AU; see details at the end of the first chapter. Rating it T just in case.
1. Muse Idolet Database

**What if Muse were chibified? What if those chibi Muses could be kept as pets? Oh, and there are a bunch of them.**

 **That was the driving force behind this work. Sorry in advance if you don't like this sort of thing.**

* * *

There are many mysterious beings that exist in this world. One such being is known as a Pet Muse. Pet Muse are beings that have based their appearance on Otonokizaka's school idol group Muse, but they are smaller and cuter. With the maximum height of an average five year old child and the appropriate mental age, they require lots of care and attention. There are nine main variations of Pet Muse, one for each member of the group.

This is how to take care of a Pet Muse.

 **Hoshizora Rin**

Hoshizora Rin, known simply as Rin, are one of the nine variations of Pet Muse. This Pet Muse loves cats and exhibits cat-like behavior. Rins are commonplace, being just as popular a choice as a normal kitten due to their behavior.

"I would have gotten a kitten, but my mother has cat allergies. So I got a Rin instead!"

Rins, like other Pet Muse, are biologically close to humans. This means that they will not cause allergic reactions in people allergic to cat fur.

Rins eat a variety of food. Their preference is fish, but it is fine with them if you do not feed them fish often.

"Rin-chan, I'm sorry but we've been eating fish for the last few days." The Rin doesn't respond but continues to stare at the fish tank. Her owner can't pry her away until a fish has been added to the basket of groceries for that day's meal.

Rins are playful. They will play with nearly anything, even if they get in their owner's way.

*beep* "That was my homework, Rin-chan!" The Rin looks up at her distraught owner, then down at the keyboard she is lying on. She hesitantly lifts her hand up from the power button on the laptop.

"Rin is sorry! Don't be mad at Rin!"

Rins have a strong sense of responsibility. If they do something wrong and you tell them, they will try to fix their mistake.

"Didn't I tell you that cookies are for dessert only, Rin-chan?!" Her owner presents her with the wrapper of a chocolate chip cookie. Rin shakes her head.

"It wasn't Rin!" The Rin denies, cookie crumbs flying from her cheeks.

Most of the time, anyway.

"Rin-chan?" Her owner shows her the crumbs that have dropped. The Rin cowers, knowing that she has been found out.

"I'm sorry…."

Rins will get along with other Pet Muse, but their best friends are found in Hanayos. If you try to separate a Rin from a Hanayo after they have been introduced, well...good luck.

"No, Kayo-chin is Rin's friend! You will not take Kayo-chin away!" The owner reaches out to pick up the Hanayo and Rin slaps the hand away.

This is the only scenario in which a Rin will become aggressive. Unless specifically told that you will not be taking the Hanayo away from her, a Rin will protect her Hanayo against all.

 **Koizumi Hanayo**

Koizumi Hanayo, otherwise known as Hanayo or Kayo-chin (though the latter term is only used by Rins), is another variation of the Pet Muse species. This Pet Muse is timid; a lot of time spent together is required to earn her trust. As such, a Hanayo is not a good choice for first-time Pet Muse owners.

"I was thinking of getting a Hanayo. I have plenty of free time, so it should be fine, right nya?"

Hanayos must be given rice with each meal. They eat a lot of rice for their small body, so be careful of accidentally overfeeding them.

"Can I have seconds?"

"Of course you can, Kayo-chin!" The Hanayo looks happy with her rice bowl refill, which is packed full of rice.

Hanayos will try to stay out of your way if they see that you are busy with another task. If you ask them to help, they will do their best.

"Kayo-chin, can you help me fold the laundry?" The Hanayo nods, eager to assist her owner with a task.

But if they mess up, they will fall into a depression.

The Hanayo sobs, entangled in a large shirt. Her owner gently untangles her and hugs her close. "It's okay, Kayo-chin. I'm not upset, so don't cry."

Hanayos get along with most Pet Muse, particularly Rins. A Hanayo will become more trusting of her owner quicker if she is with a Rin. Hanayos that have the company of a Rin are also more out-going and adventurous than when alone.

"Rin-chan, I love you!"

"Rin loves Kayo-chin too!"

(The above is a common back-and-forth conversation between Rins and Hanayos when in the same area.)

 **Nishikino Maki**

Nishikino Maki, known as Maki, are the third variation of Pet Muse. Makis are highly intelligent, and all can play the piano beautifully regardless of whether they've had contact with one before. They can also be taught to play other instruments with various rates of success.

Makis aren't picky with their food but feeding them tomatoes will increase the likelihood that your Maki will listen to you.

"Maki-chan, if I give you a tomato, will you put the laundry in the dryer?"

"I will!"

But make sure to give her the reward after her task has been completed.

"Um...what about the laundry?" The Maki wipes the residual tomato juice onto her clothes.

"I don't wanna do it."

In order to get your Maki to play the piano for you, you can use one of two methods. The first method: You can ask one of your other Pet Muse to ask her to play the piano.

"Umi-chan. I want you to ask Maki-chan to play the piano, okay? Play the piano." The Umi saluted her owner and trotted off to find Maki.

This method may yield one of two results. The Maki may still refuse to play the piano even if asked by another Pet Muse.

"Maki, can you play the piano for me?"

"I don't want to." The Umi returned to her owner with the answer.

"Okay, little me. I want you to ask Maki-chan to play the piano. This should work since Maki-chan seems to like you better." The Honoka bounced with excitement at being given a task and dashed off to find Maki.

Some of the Pet Muse have a shorter attention span and thus will forget what they were supposed to do.

"Maki-chan!"

"What?"

"Let's eat bread together!"

The other method involves you, the owner, playing the piano. If you play it horribly enough, your Maki will kick you off the seat and show you the 'proper' way to play the piano.

Honoka sat down at the piano. Except for when Maki-the actual one, not her pet-attempted to teach her how to play, she had never touched the instrument. She proceeded to press the keys at random, banging them as loudly as she could.

"That's not how you play!" Maki scrambled onto the seat and pushed at Honoka until she stood up. "I show you how!"

Pros of this method: You get Maki to play the piano for you.

Cons of this method: Maki will remain irritated with you for at least a day.

"Maki-chan, I'm sorry about the piano…"

"Go away!"

Makis will get along with all Pet Muse if she spends enough time with them. She has no preference for one Pet Muse over another.

"Which do you like better? Umi-chan or little me?"

"Doesn't matter."

She only gains a preference if her only contact is with one specific Pet Muse.

 **Kousaka Honoka**

Kousaka Honoka, or Honoka, are the best Muse Pet choice for first time owners. Their adaptability and ability to befriend anyone they met make them easy to take care of.

"So...even someone who doesn't have any experience can take care of her? ...Alright, I'll take her home then. Don't tell anyone else I was here though!"

A Honoka's favorite food is bread.

"Hey, do you want bread for lunch?"

"Want!"

Honokas will eat nearly everything, but feeding her Japanese sweets will make her unhappy.

"Here. Manjuu." The Honoka nibbles on it. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want it…"

Honokas will get in the way when they are playing, as they enjoy games that involve physical activity.

*crash* "Don't worry! Honoka isn't hurt!"

"Oh thank god that vase didn't cost too much…"

The best companions for a Honoka are Kotoris and Umis, though the Honoka will get along with any Pet Muse.

 **Minami Kotori**

Minami Kotori, or Kotori, exhibits a behavior pattern closer to that of a pet bird. Kotoris like chirping, or perhaps they just like the sound of their own voice. Their favorite word to chirp is 'onegai'.

"Onegai~Onegai~"

"Um...is this normal?"

There doesn't seem to be any reason behind the Kotori's strange repetition of the word. Umis, on the other hand, are noted to become agitated when they hear this. Perhaps Kotoris and Umis have a special relationship, though there is no proof of this.

"Onegai~ Onegai~"

"Where is she?!" *crash* The owner quickly comforts the Umi in the aftermath of her hitting her head against the table.

Kotoris have also shown a preference for being in high places. They will climb up to the top of shelves, cabinets, and any other 'tall' structure.

"Kotori? Where'd you go? It's not funny!" A Kotori sits on top of her owner's bookshelf as her owner searches the house.

Be careful while walking under possible perches if you own a Kotori. If they see you below them, they will jump down on you. This phenomenon is known as "Koto-bombing", named after the Kotori.

"Kotori! Stop hiding, please?!" The unsuspecting owner walks below the shelf a Kotori is sitting on.

"Banzaiiii!"

"Gah!"

Make sure to catch your Kotori before she hurts herself.

"K-Kotori...are you o-okay?"

"Kotori is super!"

"T-That's...good…"

Kotoris like being with Umis more than any other Pet Muse, though they get along just fine with other Pet Muse. Just don't leave them alone for too long.

 **Sonoda Umi**

Sonoda Umi, or Umi, is one of the more intelligent variations of Pet Muse. Umis have shown to be capable of writing long passages or song lyrics if they put their mind to it.

"Here! For you!"

"Thanks…'I can't even read this…?'"

Umis do not have a favorite food or any special preference. However, they will object to being treated like a child.

"Here, Umi-chan, say 'ah~'"

"I can feed myself!" The Umi takes the fork from her surprised owner and eats the food herself.

If left with a Honoka and a Kotori for a prolonged period of time, the Umi may suffer from headaches or become stressed out. Umis will also become stressed out if too much pressure is placed onto her.

"Umi-chan, can you help me write a letter?"

"Yes!"

"I need it in by tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Leave it to me!" The next day, the owner mails her letter while comforting the Umi (who was upset that she couldn't finish the letter.)

Umis also become embarrassed easily. They dislike displays of affection, especially if it is directed at them when they don't expect it.

"Umi-chan~"

"Please leave me alone!" An Umi's response to a Kotori's advances.

Watch over your Umi gently.

 **Ayase Eri**

Ayase Eri, otherwise known as Eri or Erichi, is a Pet Muse that possesses a serious personality. Despite this, they are gullible and can be tricked easily.

"I'm going to have lots of fun with this…"

Eris will eat nearly anything, but their preference is chocolate.

"Here, Eri-chi."

"Yay!" An Eri receives a chocolate from her owner.

But they cannot tell if you replace the chocolate with something that looks similar.

"?!"

"Ufufu~" The Eri responds negatively to finding out that the chocolate was in fact a sour candy.

Eris are afraid of the dark. Always keep a light source around your Eri, especially at night.

"Are you still there?"

"Yep." *click*

*screams* "Turn the light back on!"

"Okay, okay." *click* *click*

"more screams*

Eris are intelligent enough to organize schedules and make sure that other Pet Muse follows them. When she remembers that such a schedule exists, that is.

"Didn't I ask you to do help me sweep the floor at 2?"

"I'm sorry!"

Eris will occasionally cry out "harasho" or "chika" at times. There doesn't seem to be a reason behind her cries.

"Chika!"

"Let's call her Erichika from now on."

An Eri's favorite Pet Muse to play with are Nozomis. Research shows that an Eri without any contact to a Nozomi for a period (usually around a day) will lead to the Eri losing the will to survive. The contact doesn't need to be long, but for the sake of your Eri, it is probably best to obtain a Nozomi.

 **Toujou Nozomi**

Toujou Nozomi, otherwise known as Nozomi or Nontan, is a Pet Muse with a mischievous personality. She is a natural at manipulation, though more often than not, it is easy to tell when she is trying to manipulate you.

"The cards say that fortune will come if you buy yakiniku for tonight's dinner!"

"Uh-huh…" A Nozomi attempts to convince her owner to purchase yakiniku.

Nozomis like eating yakiniku and will spend endless hours making complicated plans to get her owner to make it for her. Most of these plans go unused, thankfully.

"AAH!"

"Now will you buy niku?"

"Nozomi, setting up a rope trap in the front walk is not how you get someone to buy you something."

"It's not?"

When not planning pranks or begging for their meat, Nozomis will play with tarot cards. Their predictions have a chance of coming true, so it is best to just listen to them.

"Bring an umbrella! The cards say it's going to rain!"

"No, it's sunny right now."

"And the forecast said it would be sunny all day…" The owner resigns herself to trudging home in the pouring rain.

Nozomis like all of the other Pet Muse, though they will take it upon themselves to play pranks and tease the other Pet Muse. As such, most other Pet Muse aren't too happy with spending prolonged periods of time with a Nozomi. Except for Eris.

 **Yazawa Nico**

Yazawa Nico, or Nico, is a Pet Muse that requires lots of attention and care directed towards her. If she doesn't receive what she perceives to be the appropriate amount of attention, she will grow unruly.

"It's the super idol, Nico-Nii!"

"Yay!" A Nico poses while her owner claps enthusiastically.

Nicos strive to be the center of attention, and will fight for that position if she feels threatened by other Pet Muse.

"Who's next?"

"It's Rin's tur-"

"I'll go!" Nicos will jostle others out of their way to be noticed.

A Nico that has been given the amount of attention she desires and has been raised in a household with other Pet Muse will grow protective of them. She treats them like her younger siblings.

"Here, you have a crumb."

"Thank you, Nico-chan!"

 _ **Frequently Asked Questions**_

 _Do I take my Pet Muse to a veterinarian or a doctor when she becomes sick?_

Please take your Pet Muse to a doctor. They are biologically closer to humans.

 _They keep crashing into things. How do I stop them from hurting themselves?_

Install baby fences into your home or invest in a playpen. This will keep them in a small area to play and limit the amount of damage they cause to things or themselves.

 _My Pet Muse likes to walk outside on her own! How do I make sure she returns safely?_

If your Pet Muse likes to explore by herself, make sure to show her how to get back home by giving her a map. You could also purchase a tracker bracelet for your Pet Muse and see where she is using an app on your phone.

 _I've heard of 'rare' Pet Muse. What do they look like?_

Pet Muse come with their original outfit, but are capable of changing outfits if you provide them with one. However, some will be so attached to their outfit that they will not change from it. These are the 'rare' ones. (Think SR and UR cards from SIF :D)

 _How do I get my Pet Muse to take off her clothes so I can wash them?! She's been wearing the same thing for the last few days and it's getting dirty…_

If you want to wash the outfit of your Pet Muse (we're assuming you're talking about a 'rare' one), you simply have to get her into a shower or a bath. Then, while she is cleaning herself, you must quickly wash and dry her outfit.

If you are looking to own a Pet Muse of your own, please contact us in any one of these ways.

Email: otono-muse-petproj

Phone: 1-800-PET-MUSE (1-800-738-6873)

* * *

 **This is just a random idea I had while chatting with another Love Live fan. If you enjoy this, I'm taking requests for this AU. (Such as: Honoka with Pet Maki) I'll be doing requests based on when they come in. No guarantee on when they'll be updated but they usually be up within a week of the request being made. (Unless if the requests have built up a lot. Then it takes a little longer to get them out.)**

 **Don't actually send emails to that email address or call that number. I made it up for this story but I don't know if those are in use by someone.**

 **Update: Please have a user account before sending in a request. It makes it easier to communicate with you if I need clarification about your request. I will not be doing requests made by guest reviewers for this reason; I hope you understand.**


	2. Aqours Idolet Database

**Q &A Corner**

 _BLMRemojo asked_ : Ok first of all the hotline number is not working! I want to purchase all 9 types of chibi!

We are working on fixing the contact number. We apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused.

 _AshuraX asked_ :For some reason all my pet Muse are staying away from my Nozomi. Is she in heat? Also, if I don't want a pet muse, is there an alternative set that I can get?

No research has been done in the reproductive behaviors of Idolets (as we have now dubbed the Pet Muses), but we will be conducting intensive research on the subject now that it has been brought up. The Muse Idolet database will be updated as soon as research has been concluded. There are alternate sets, such as GNH (Garasu no Hanazono) Nozomi and Eri, but these sets are hard to find amongst more common variations.

 _NatsumeTakeda asked_ : uhhh i would like to report a problem. while i was attempting to return my pet umis clothes after washing it, i was caught and now my pet umi keeps only saying "shameless" and would slap me when i go near her, what do i do?

We suggest leaving her alone for a while until she gets over the incident. Or obtaining a Kotori to help her get over the incident quicker.

 **(Note: I'm not giving special treatment towards the reviews-I've read all of them. I'm just trying to make this more like a webpage (kinda) by responding to the questions asked. So send more questions my way and we can work on the Muse database together!)**

 **This is not a request chapter. This chapter introduces the Aqours, which is why the title has been changed to "Tips to Raise an Idolet". If you have made a request in the first chapter, do not worry. I will be uploading your requests soon. :)**

* * *

A new branch off of the Pet Muse Species (which we are now calling Idolets) have been discovered. These new Idolets are to be named under the general Pet Aqours title, seeing as their designs seem to have come from the school idol group Aqours of Uranohoshi High School. Not much is known about these new Idolets yet, but we are conducting research on them to learn their key behaviors. This database on the Aqours Idolets will be updated based on what we find, as will the database on the Muse Idolets as we continue to do research on this strangely adorable species.

Kurosawa Ruby

Kurosawa Rubys are one of the newly discovered subspecies of Pet Aqours. This Idolet is timid, even more so than the Hanayos. Adding a Ruby to your home will take time and patience, as she is easily frightened by new people.

Kunikida Hanamaru

Kunikida Hanamarus, also known as Marus or Zuras, are another new subspecies of Pet Aqours. While not as timid as a Ruby, the Hanamaru still takes plenty of time to get accustomed to being with you. This Idolet has a habit of saying 'zura', though she will often get embarrassed and deny saying it immediately afterwards.

"Nice to meet you, zura!"

"Zura?"

"No, I d-didn't say that!"

Encouraging your Hanamaru in her utterance of her favorite word will lead to her getting less embarrassed with saying it over time. In time, she will think that you like her saying it and will repeat it at seemingly random times, especially in front of you.

"Zura~" A Hanamaru greets her working owner cheerfully. She then continues walking through the house in search for something to play with. "Zura~ Zura~"

Hanamarus get along with both Rubys and Yohanes.

Tsushima Yoshiko

Tsushima Yoshiko, or Yohane as they preferred to be called, is one of the few Idolets that love dressing up in disguises. You should make sure to provide them with the disguises they desire.

Yohanes will refer to their owners as their 'little devils' and themselves as 'fallen angels'. They will also apply the 'little devil' title to any other Idolets that are living with them in the same household.

"Yoshiko-chan, let's play tag!"

"Hmph, asking a fallen angel to play with you...Very well!" A Yoshiko's response to a Maru asking to play.

Yohanes have a strange relationship with Hanamarus.

Takami Chika

Takami Chika is a very energetic and carefree Idolet, and are very similar to the Muse Idolet Honoka. They often have no real focus in their life, opting to just spend it chasing after smaller, daily goals. Because of this, they can be hard to keep up with.

"Okay! I'm going swimming every day with You-chan!" The very next day, Chika refuses to go to the pool. "Going to the pool every day is tiring…"

Chikas get along with both Rikos and Yous. They enjoy trying to reach Rikos from across a gap, considering it a fun game to play.

"Almost there! Reach out a little farther, Riko-chan!"

"I'm trying!"

But make sure that the gap isn't too large and to have a cushion beneath the gap as Chikas will sometimes get impatient and think themselves able to leap across the gap.

Sakurauchi Riko

Sakurauchi Rikos are shy when they are first introduced to others, gradually warming up over time. Giving them too much attention will make them annoyed though.

They are capable of playing the piano, just like the Muse Idolet Maki, though they will only play when they think no one else is watching them. If they realize that someone is watching them play, then they will stop and leave the piano. The only Idolet that can approach them while they are playing the piano without scaring them into stopping are Chikas. No other Idolet can be present with Chika or else the Riko will stop playing.

"Um…"

"I like Riko-chan's piano! Don't mind me!"

Though if a Chika asks a Riko to play the piano, she will refuse.

"Can you play the piano for me to listen?"

"...I-I don't want to right now…"

When angry, Rikos can be terrifying, especially towards Yous and Chikas.

They also enjoy reaching across a gap towards Chikas, though they will not try to jump over it.

Watanabe You

Watanabe Yous enjoy swimming, so much so that they would not mind it if they were allowed access to a pool every single day. It is recommended that you either own a pool of your own or get used to making daily treks to the local swimming pool to let your You swim.

*splash* "Five more minutes and I'll come out!" You has said this several times in the past half hour.

Yous like being with Chikas, especially if they can support a Chika to make a more concrete goal that will last longer than a day.

Matsuura Kanan

(This is an uncommon Aqours Idolet. Not much is known about them yet. This database will be updated once more research has been done. We apologize for the inconvenience.)

Ohara Mari

Ohara Maris live their life with a carefree attitude. They are capable of speaking English, though their vocabulary is limited to a few phrases such as 'it's joke'.

Their favorite pastime is 'flying on a helicopter'. Simply giving them a remote controlled helicopter seems to work.

Kurosawa Dia

Kurosawa Dias are diehard fans of Muse. They do not care much for Muse Idolets, but the mention of the group name will make them excited. As such, do not let them know too much about Muse merchandise or else they will seek them.

Dias can become annoying at times, since they seek perfection in their owners as well. If you are a student and own a Dia, your Dia will be after you to finish your homework/study. If you work, then your Dia will insist that you finish all your tasks, no matter how small they are, if you let her know about them. If your Dia is becoming too much, put some Muse videos on your phone or let her play SIF and she will sit quietly with it as long as you let her use your phone.

We are aware that there are inaccuracies and missing data on our Aqours Idolets database. Please bear with us until we are able to complete our research on this newly discovered variation of Idolets.

If you have any questions, please call this number: 1-800-PET-AQUA (1-800-738-2782)

* * *

 **The first and second chapters will be updated once in a while to accomodate for any new ideas/facts about the Idolets.**

 **Now time for me to work on those requests! :D**


	3. Is She a Pet?

**Requested by shiiro01.**

* * *

This is her Maki. A common Maki that she had found on her way home from school. One that was still dressed in the standard, though miniature, Otonoki uniform. This was the Maki that came into her life...well, besides the one that she knew at school.

"Let's see...I stopped by a pet store and got a pamphlet on how to raise one but…can something like her really be considered a pet?" Her Maki was definitely not a newborn Idolet, as she was already almost the height of a standard five year old girl, so she didn't need to pay as much attention as she would have had to if her Maki was younger. That didn't mean Nico considered her a pet, even though all of the sources she had found classified Idolets as pets, though relatively new ones. "Um...it says here that Maki-chan's favorite food is tomatoes. How'd they even know that?" No matter how they found that out, Nico needed to prepare dinner for her siblings and her new pet. Any additional information on the food preference of said pet would be helpful.

Nico poked her head into the living room, finding that her younger siblings were already treating her Maki as if she was part of the family. The four of them were playing some sort of hide-and-seek, Nico assumed from the way that three of them were trying to hide, though they weren't doing a good job of it. Satisfied, she went to the kitchen and tied on her apron. "If Maki-chan likes tomatoes...then I'd better include some in today's meal." She settled for making curry, with a salad on the side. With extra tomato slices in Maki's salad.

She was still cooking the curry when her Maki trotted into the kitchen. "Something smells good!"

"I'm making curry and salad for dinner." Nico explained. For some reason, talking to her Maki was a lot easier than talking to the actual one. The first year Maki pissed her off sometimes, but she couldn't even imagine getting mad at such a small child.

"With tomatoes?" Maki asked, looking around for a stepping stool she could use to see over the counter.

"Lots of tomatoes." Nico confirmed, not taking her eyes off the pot of curry in front of her. There was a scraping noise as Maki pushed a stool over to the counter. She glanced to the side, wanting to make sure that Maki didn't injure herself climbing up. "Want one?" She only asked once Maki had safely reached the top of the stool.

"Give me one please!" Nico had already sliced the larger tomatoes and put the slices back in the fridge, but she still had cherry tomatoes sitting in a strainer above the sink. She took one from the strainer and passed it to Maki, then returned her attention to the curry just as it was starting to boil. Maki stood on the stool, watching with interest as Nico stirred the curry a few times before putting the lid on it and lowering the fire to let it simmer. The tomato only took a few bites for her to eat; her gaze slid to the strainer sitting above the sink. If she leaned over the sink, she could reach the strainer.

Nico went to the cupboards, looking for the rice cooker. Now was her chance-Maki stretched as far as she could over the sink, the tips of her fingers barely touching the edge of the strainer. Pouting, she stepped onto the sink from the stool, not wanting to be denied her tomatoes just because they were too far away. The sink was wet from Nico's earlier use of it, and the Idolet slipped, falling backwards off it. She hit the stool on her way down, taking it down with her. The large noise caused by both the stool and Maki hitting the ground made Nico jump.

"Uu…" Maki whimpered, now wrapped securely in Nico's hug. Her head still hurt; Nico found that out when she tried to check the impact spot and had her hand slapped away. But her Maki didn't want to be put down either, and she still had their dinner to watch out for. She supposed she could finish up with just one hand.

* * *

 **If you have any requests, please leave them in the reviews! :D (No guest requests though, I'm sorry.)**


	4. 404 Maki Not Found

_**Q &A Corner**_

 _Enya Talisman asked_ _:_ _Okay so I got a Dia and a Mari, but when I put those two together Dia started throwing stuff at Mari. And Mari tends to 'fly' her helicopter towards Dia, nearly injuring her most of the time (since Mari has access to the remote, she can fly it on her own). Is there a way to control those two?_

If you wish to control them by having them in the same room without any distractions, then no, it is not possible. However, you can give Dia access to SIF or any other Muse-related information (be it videos or magazines) and she will not act up out of fear of losing her privelege. Be sure to remind her that it is a privelge, though. You can also look into getting a Kanan, though they are uncommon, as a Kanan will mediate most problems between a Dia and a Mari.

 _BLMRemojo asked_ _: I also got pet Riko from Pet Aqours but I have a problem. I have a dog at home and it seems that my pet Riko is somewhat... scared? Is this normal for all pets or just pet Rikos?_

While other Idolets could get traumatized-they are just like normal children-only Pet Rikos start off with a phobia. Your Pet Riko can get accustomed to having the dog around, but she will never fully get over her fear.

 _Lolicon001 asked_ _:_ _Would obtaining a Mari make Dia less troublesome than she is or would it make things worse on my side?_

It depends. Some Dias dislike Maris while others will put up with them. You could always opt for a less costly option of letting your Dia play SIF.

 **I put this in the last two chapters, but it bears repeating. I will not be accepting requests from guest reviews. I hold nothing against guest reviewers; it is easier to contact you if you have an account on fanfiction when I have questions regarding your request.**

* * *

 **Requested by Honoka's Parfait.**

 **404 Maki-chan Not Found**

"Hey, nee-chan, did you decide what you wanted to get with your birthday money?" Honoka looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"No, not yet. Maybe I should save it after all~"

"That's what I told you earlier. Better get mom to take you to the bank then. Anyway, I'm off to Arisa's house. Want me to bring you back anything?"

"Nope, I'm good." Honoka waved to her younger sister. She hadn't thought much about what she wanted to do with the money her parents and relatives gave her. It was a much larger sum than her allowance, and she had never handled so much money at one time. She flipped the page of the magazine. "What's this? Idolets? Never heard of them…" She skimmed the ad, mainly looking at the pictures rather than reading the details. "I should get one of these!"

"...is what I said, but…" Honoka decided to move away from the multiple mini-hers behind the glass walls. It didn't matter if she wanted an Idolet; getting stared at by ones that looked like miniature versions of herself made her uneasy.

"Hi! Are you looking for an Idolet?" She jumped, having failed to notice the presence of the shop's assistant in her hurry to get away from the other Honokas. "Which one are you looking for?"

"Uh…" In her mind, she cycled through the rest of her group's names. "Maki-chan?"

"You're just in luck. We have a rare Maki in here right now, though she can be quite troublesome. Follow me." Honoka didn't have much choice other than to follow the assistant past more fenced off areas with mini versions of each of her friends stuck behind them. "Here are the Maki Idolets. You can go in and pick one of them. I'll be up front when you're ready."

"Thank you!" Honoka called after the shop assistant. She was about to enter when the small door to the enclosed area opened itself. A stuffed animal crawled through the opening, propelled by small hands beneath it. Honoka did the proper thing in that situation and picked up the stuffed animal. The Maki beneath it froze mid-crawl, staring upwards at the person who discovered her.

"...Maki's been spotted! Abort mission!" The Maki took off towards the front of the store.

"Hey, wait!" Honoka paused to shut the Maki enclosure securely before chasing after the escapee. The Idolet looked back at her pursuer and ran straight into a small cage that the assistant held in her path. The door to the cage was shut, trapping the Idolet within. The Maki grumbled, holding onto the bars of the cage as if it were her prison cell.

"Sorry 'bout that. I should've stayed to help you." The assistant said apologetically. "This Maki was born not too long ago, and she really doesn't like staying put with the rest. You can go back and look some more; I'll put her back later once she's calmed down." Honoka looked at the Idolet in the cage; the Maki was sulking in the corner of it now that she was stuck in such a small space.

"You know, I think I'll take her." Honoka gestured in the direction of the cage. "How much?"

After a bit of talking and handing over of a large portion of her birthday money, Honoka left the pet shop with her Maki in her arms. Her Idolet was a lot smaller than the other Makis, and she was wearing a different outfit-Honoka supposed that was what they meant when they said she was rare. It looked almost like her Maki was part of the military, except she was sure that the military didn't include skirts as part of their uniforms. Probably.

It took all of ten minutes at home for Honoka to completely lose track of where her new pet went. She put Maki in her bedroom, that she knew, and there was no way for the Idolet to escape as she wasn't tall enough to reach the doorknob. But during the time it took for Honoka to go downstairs to grab manjuu as a snack for Maki, the Idolet had vanished. She shut her bedroom door as soon as she entered, not wanting another incident in which she would have to chase the Idolet through her home, and placed the plate of manjuu on her desk. "Maki-chan?"

She knelt down next to her bed and peered underneath it. "I have manjuu for you. Please come out and have some." The potted plant next to her door rustled; Honoka hit her head on the bed frame as she turned to look at it. The pot scraped along the wooden floor, pushed by some force behind it. "Maki-chan, what are you doing?" Her Idolet hid (somewhat) behind the pot.

"...camouflage. Was Maki spotted again?" 'It's not really camouflage if you tell me what you're doing…' Honoka kept that thought to herself. Maki pushed the pot a few more inches, then hid behind it again.

"Here. Manjuu." Honoka offered the sweet to the Idolet crouched behind the pot. Her Maki peered around the pot and reached for it hesitantly. Just as she was about to grab the manjuu, Honoka pulled back. Slowly, the Idolet was lured out from behind the pot.

"Got it!" Maki leapt forward, grabbing the manjuu before Honoka could take it away from her again. She looked up, finding that she was now directly in front of Honoka. Honoka expected her to run back to the pot and hide behind it again. Instead, Maki climbed onto her owner's lap and sat there to eat her snack.

"Is it good?" Honoka asked, once she got over the shock of having Maki on her lap.

"Sweet. But Maki wants tomato."

* * *

 **Next up is Umi with Pet Kotori. The following chapter is Umi with Pet Kotori.**

 **I got two back-to-back (kind of) requests for that pairing. :3**


End file.
